My Best Friend Eats Boys
by Lana Archer
Summary: Based on Jennifer's Body; Bonnie uncovers Elena was unwittingly turned into a succubus by desperate indie band Low Shoulder who tried their hand at a virgin sacrifice. How will Bonnie react when her best friend has a go at her boyfriend...the kind of go that could cost him his life?
1. Chapter 1

**This will have four/five parts to it.**

**Basically this is me taking Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon, dumping them in the twisted world of Devil's Kettle under the disguise of the quaint Mystic Falls. Some characters from the movie stayed, like **_**Colin Gray**_** (because he's cute AF) and **_**Ahmet**_** and some others, but the four above are the main characters obv. Elena and Bonnie are a tad (okay maybe more than a tad esp. Elena) OOC because they had to meet **_**Jennifer**_** and **_**Needy**_** somewhere in the middle.**

**Without further ado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Sandbox Love Never Dies**

Bonnie was sitting in the stands of the gymnasium cheering loudly, something she _never_ did, because her best friend was front and centre of the pep rally. Pushing up her horn-rimmed reading glasses, Bonnie moved a rogue curl out of her face and clapped excitedly as she watched as Elena twirled a cheer-flag and grinned up at her. Bonnie waved at Elena who wiggled her fingers quickly in return before she continued her routine. Bonnie heard a chuckle behind her and barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I thought you said Elena was your best friend." Someone piped up and Bonnie spun around and locked eyes with Rebekah Mikaelson who flicked her platinum hair over her shoulder as she grinned wickedly. Bonnie sighed, knowing she was about to take the bait.

"She is." Bonnie, turning back to face the dancing cheerleaders that were flanked by the school band doing a loud, near off-key version of some Miley Cyrus song.

"From where I'm sitting it kind of seems like you'd happily trade in your sore excuse of a boyfriend for a tongue-down from your _bestie_." Bonnie's face scrunched up in disgust as she turned back to the girl and shook her head in annoyance.

"We both know you're just bitter because he's only ever turned you down." Rebecca scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the boy sitting next to her. Bonnie looked back to the band and locked eyes with Stefan who wiggled his eyebrows at her and she grinned in response. The boy was perfection _personified_; Bonnie still couldn't wrap her head around him asking her out though it was nearing on five months of their relationship. She still remembered the look of shock of Elena's face when _her_ boyfriend's younger brother asked her best friend out. Bonnie had frowned a little, having expected her to be pleased and Elena quickly shot a smile and a 'congratulations' before swishing her hair over her shoulder and eyeing Stefan out from her periphery. Once the pep-rally drew to a close Bonnie skipped down the steps and jogged until she reached Elena who turned and blew out a tired breath and smiled as she pulled Bonnie in for a hug. Waving off the other cheerleaders, she slung an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and steered her out into the corridor.

"Okay, we're going out tonight." Elena said as she led them to their lockers. Bonnie waved at Colin Gray as they passed him and he saluted her in response, his smile wavering when Elena sneered at him and tugged Bonnie away.

"Can't," Bonnie said as she popped open her locker, ignoring Elena's glare, "Mom's on the late shift and Stefan's coming over."

"So _blow him off_, this is more important." Elena insisted as she primped herself in the mirror set-up in her locker.

"What is?" Bonnie asked as she closed the flap of her messenger bag and closed her locker, leaning against it to look over at her friend who'd winked at the football team captain Tyler Lockwood. Rolling her eyes Bonnie pushed up her glasses and folded her arms, waiting for a response. Elena looked at her and widened her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"There's a band playing at the Grille tonight."

"…The _Grille_?" Bonnie asked, "You realise that that place is like five seconds from being declared a toxic wasteland right?" Elena pulled a face.

"Yeah, _and_? Can't be worse than sticking your tongue down Stefan's throat." Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"You know, you should try and be nicer to him seeing as he's _Damon's_ brother." Elena snorted.

"Like that's a point in favour of his cause," the brunette tisked, "Besides, Damon and I broke up." Bonnie didn't even bother pretending to be surprised. She looked down at her knitted jersey and picked off stray pieces of lint. "Aren't you going to ask why?" Elena pressed as she shut her own locker.

"No," Bonnie said unapologetically, "In fact, I can _tell_ you why the two of you broke up." Elena's brows arched in response.

"That so?" Bonnie nodded her head with a comically serious expression.

"You cheated on him." Bonnie said, her expression daring Elena to deny it, "Just like last time." Elena rolled her eyes as they began walking to the cafeteria.

"First of all, that 'last time' you're referring to doesn't even count because we were on a break –"

"I'm sure it would have helped if he knew that –" Elena made a shushing noise and waved her hand at Bonnie's face.

"– _Semantics_," Elena insisted, "And _this_ time it was because I wanted us to be over, he drives me crazy." Bonnie bit her tongue to stop herself from pointing out that there were simpler and 'cleaner' ways to break up with someone but she kept her mouth shut when it came to antagonising Elena, it always ended in a headache. "And stop veering off-topic, you're coming out tonight." Bonnie groaned, Stefan was going to be pissed.

"What time?" Bonnie asked with a reluctant sigh, her frown smoothing out as she laughed when Elena began to clap excitedly.

"I'll fetch you at nine, the band starts at ten, hopefully we can get a drink or two before then." Bonnie shot her a warning glance, "Loosen up _Judgy_, it'll just be a shot or two or something fruity to tide us over until the music starts." Bonnie huffed but nodded as they came to stand outside of Elena's class. "Now shoo, I'll see you tonight, oh, and wear something cute okay?"

"_Behave_." Bonnie called over her shoulder, smiling to herself when she heard Elena giggling as she walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have until nine with you?" Stefan asked with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair while Bonnie dug in her closet.<p>

"Elena wants to go to some gig or whatever tonight." Bonnie's voice came out muffled as she waded her way through her closet.

"So say _no_?" Stefan said, like it was the most obvious thing and Bonnie sighed as she tossed another peasant shirt aside in her quest to assemble a worthy outfit.

"_Can't_, already said yes." Stefan shook his head in quiet disapproval as he watched Bonnie come out holding a red top up against her chest. Chewing her bottom lip she pulled the tank top she was wearing at present up and over her body and pulled the red v-neck t-shirt on. Tilting her head to the side and ignoring the burning sensation that Stefan's gaze was leaving on her skin as he watched her. Yanking it off with a growl she stormed back to her closet and began throwing more clothes out.

"Why are you getting ready now anyways? It's only eight, I vote you keep the top off and come out here and make it up to me." Bonnie stuck her head out of the closet and tisked at him, though she was smiling. He held his hands out to her and she pursed her lips as she stepped fully into his view. She hadn't put another top on and Stefan's bright eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her in her bra and skin tight jeans. You could never see her curves because Bonnie had been conditioned to hide them under lumpy sweaters and oversized thrift store tops. She came to stand in front of him, his hands immediately resting on her ass and she tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, a by-product of the way he was looking at her and he grinned, standing to his feet. Towering over her he slowly took her glasses off, moving away momentarily to put them on her desk before he came back to her. He then worked his hands from her shoulders to slide down her arms before they found her hips. He watched as Bonnie's chest heaved as her breathing hitched. Her iPod chose that moment to change over to "_Chances_" by the Strokes. Stefan's grip tightened on her hip bones and he pulled her body to his as she stood up on the balls of her feet, bring her face closer to his and lining their hips up with one another's. He dipped his head and kissed her with that quiet passion that untied the lines Bonnie wound herself up in with her frazzled thinking. He moved his mouth over hers and she pulled air in through her nose as she met him with equal force. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, wriggling in delight when he moved his hold to her behind. He smiled against her mouth and she ran her tongue over the seam of his bottom lip and he opened it without hesitation, coaxing her tongue to meet his. He moved blindly backward until the backs of his legs met with her bed and he eased them down onto it so he was sitting on it with her straddling him. He broke the kiss to tug off his Ramones shirt and look up at her from under his long lashes. Bonnie's small hands ran over his chest and stomach in awe and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, he loved it when she looked at him this way. Like she loved him too. Pulling her body against his with his hands at the small of her back a growl rumbled through Stefan's chest at the feel of her skin against him as they kissed. Bonnie settled her weight on his lap and wasn't even aware when she began to move her hips rhythmically, drawing out hot breaths from her boyfriend's mouth as she worked him up. Faster than she thought possible her body was bouncing on the mattress as he threw her onto her back and he crawled to hover over her. He moved with a predatory edge that would surely be her undoing. She moaned against his mouth as he pressed himself against her and tugged at her bottom lip, his hands gripping her thighs as her legs were spread to accommodate his weight between them. Bonnie's hands clawed at his back as they continued to kiss, feeling every muscle move and contract as he hovered over her. Stefan's fingers dug into the space just under the waistband of her jeans and she could feel them inching towards her zipper, but if anything, she wanted him to get there faster, this spiralling high he'd brought to life in her chest was leaving her breathless. A ragged breath spilled from her lips as he pulled at her jeans and he moved away, causing her to frown a little as he pulled off the item, doing the same for himself quickly and returning to cover her body with his moments after. Bonnie could feel herself getting wet as the sensations he was pulling from her body became more and more intense. They hadn't had sex yet but she wanted it, she wanted it more than she wanted to wait. And she wanted him _now_. Stefan clawed gently at the sides of her body as he moved lower down, grinning against her skin when he noticed that the bra she was in unclipped at the front. Not a second later had his fingers released her from the offending item that fell away with ease. He ran his tongue over the dip between her breasts, her fingers tunnelling through his hair as she sought out more friction below as she jutted the lower half of her body against his. She whimpered impatiently as he ran his tongue over one of her nipples, her back arching against his mouth as he moved even lower down.

"No, no, no, no," Bonnie breathed hurriedly, "I want _you_ inside of me." She panted and looked down to see him lock eyes with her.

"…Are you sure?" He stammered, entirely caught off-guard at the change of events. She nodded hastily and he moved back up her body to look her in the eye. "Bonnie?" she bit down on her lip and moved her hand between them to cup him and began rubbing up and down and she moaned when she felt him grow harder in her hold. Stefan swallowed thickly and nodded before capturing her lips again. She kept up the pace as she rubbed him over his underwear. He broke away and was about to reach into his jean pocket for his wallet, assumedly for a condom, his body slung over Bonnie's when she froze. He looked back at her with a frown.

"Elena's here." His frown deepened and she would have kissed him because it was _adorable_ if she didn't have to haul ass to get ready before Elena threw a fit.

"How do you know?" Stefan wondered, not having heard so much as an idling car engine. Bonnie locked eyes with him with a knowing look when Elena's voice called up to them.

"Get your ass down here _now_ Bonnie!" Stefan's mouth fell open a little.

"Weird." He muttered as Bonnie wiggled out from underneath him and sought out her clothes. He sat on the bed watching her before looking down at his erection with pitiful eyes. "You know you don't have to do everything she says right?" He said to Bonnie as he watched her clip on her BFF necklace that matched Elena's.

"I don't do whatever she says," Bonnie argued as she pulled on a modest paisley pattered top and cardigan, yanking up her jeans that Stefan had thrown wayside in the heat of the moment, "We do everything together, that's what makes us biffs."

"_Biffs_?" He echoed.

"Best friends forever, silly." She said with a quick smile and a kiss to his pouting mouth. "Get dressed, we need to go."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Bonnie was bounding down the stairs as Stefan dragged his feet after her, clearly unimpressed. Bonnie held her cardigan open for Elena's eyes to travel easily up and down what she'd decided to wear. Relieved when Elena said nothing Bonnie turned to face her boyfriend finally managing to look contrite but he was having none of it. Glaring at Elena Stefan came to a stop at the edge of the stairs and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Shouldn't you be pestering my brother?" He wondered and Elena scoffed in an unladylike manner while she played with the car keys dangling from her fingers.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Elena countered, "Bonnie's mine, get your own." Stefan scowled but before he could comment Elena's eyes finally rested on Bonnie still flushed face and Elena made a show of taking a whiff of the air around her and Stefan before grinning. "You two smell like sex." She commented and Bonnie cringed and dropped her eyes, missing when Elena's eyes fell to the bulge in Stefan's jeans, "Or should I say, _almost_ sex." Elena chuckled and tugged at the edge of Bonnie's cardigan. "Get your coat we're going to the club." Stefan snickered condescendingly as he followed the girls out.

"The Grille is not a _club_, it's a room full of weird old guys and watery beer." Elena rolled her eyes as she walked, adjusted her denim mini skirt. Bonnie had to admit that she was with Stefan on this one but still, she said nothing as she followed Elena.

"Whatever _Steffy_," Elena quipped as she popped open the door to the driver's seat of the car, smirking at him, "You're just mad because you're not invited."

"What?" Stefan spluttered, shooting an incredulous look at Bonnie, "Tonight was supposed to be _me_ and Bonnie." Elena looked at him with as much sympathy as she afforded to stray dogs…none.

"No such thing, she's _my_ best friend." Elena said, pulling a face that she hoped punctuated her point and she jerked her head for Bonnie to get in the car.

"Stop stealing my girlfriend!" Stefan called out as they drove off before sliding into his own car and making his way back to his house where his brother was no doubt seeking out the bottom of a bottle of bourbon.

* * *

><p>When Elena and Bonnie walked into the Grille they were immediately greeted by a haze of smoke and the phlegm-lined wheezing of the doorman as he drew X's on their hands to indicate them being underage. Elena pulled a face at the man's coughing, waving a hand in front of her while Bonnie edged out of the way and looked around. She never came to the Grille at night when the 'late crowd' frequented the place. It was hardly presentable during the day with greasy, sloppy food and terrible service and at night it only got worse. The old men seemed to drink themselves into such a state that their neighbours' daughters suddenly became viable options for unsolicited ogling. Bonnie's mouth turned down at the corners as she saw there were very few people anywhere near her age group but she decided to suck it up. She'd already ditched Stefan she may as well see the night through, hopefully the band wasn't too awful.<p>

"Come on, let's scout out the scene." Elena said, giddy with the promise of trouble. Bonnie groaned but followed behind the brunette, nodding at the foreign exchange student Ahmet who'd gotten here a few days ago, he was sitting with another kid from Bonnie's chemistry class…Gale Hendricks – sweet kid. Elena tugged her until they stood near the small makeshift stage that was set up for the band's performance.

"What's the band's name again?" Bonnie asked, realising she'd never even asked before now in any case.

"Low Shoulder." Elena said with a dreamlike smile flashing over her face, "How great is that?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said with a frown as she looked back out at the bar, her hope diminishing by the minute at the prospect of a halfway decent night.

"Be right back." Elena said, turning to eye out who was manning the bar that night.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get us a drink?" Elena said, like she was repeating herself for the umpteenth time, "Duh."

"And how are you going to do that?" Bonnie wondered.

"I'm gonna go play 'hello titty' with the bartender, try to stay faithful to Steffy while I'm gone." Bonnie tried to reach out for Elena's arm but the girl had already sashayed away. Sighing she turned back to watch as the band set up onstage. Eyeing out an outdated pinball machine she patted her pockets, upon confirming she had coins she made her way to it as it stood positioned right next to the end of the stage. She tossed in a coin and began playing when she heard two of the band members talking. The one was making no secret of eyeing out a girl to take to bed and Bonnie gritted her teeth angrily as she overheard them. Her heart stuttered when Elena caught their eye and she looked up at them as they chuckled, the one saying that they're were in a small town and girls who dressed like that _never_ gave it up, alluding to Elena's virginity. Red-faced and outraged Bonnie stormed up to them and poked the guy's shoulder, hard, getting his attention.

"She might be a _virgin_," which anyone who spent longer than five minutes in Elena's company would have known to be a bold-faced lie, "But that sure as hell beats going home with an asshole like _you_." She stormed off in search of Elena, more convinced now than ever that coming to the show was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whatever<em> Roman," Elena was saying to the older man who was looming over her with an odd glint in his eyes. Bonnie's forehead wrinkled as she looked between the two of them. "You're not even out of the _academy_ yet."

"Two more months," Roman said sipping from his bottle, "Then I'm on the force for reals." Elena looked at him drolly before taking the drinks she'd gotten, for free mind you, from the cute bartender. With a wink back at him and a grimace at Roman she handed Bonnie her drink, without so much a glance in her friend's direction and sauntered off in the direction of the stage. Bonnie looked down at the drink in her hands and sighed, she was _not_ in the mood. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she sent Stefan a quick text apologising and promising that she'd make it up to him, for real this time. When he didn't immediately reply she stuffed the device back in her jeans and pushed up her glasses, taking a distracted sip of the drink in her hand, having forgotten what it was, gagged and put it aside, not intending to touch it again. Bonnie watched as the two band members from earlier looked Elena up and down and she grinned sheepishly at the attention. The one; a lanky, pale, guy-liner enthusiast hopped off the stage and walked up to Elena, his dark brown eyes locked in for the kill. Before Bonnie could open her mouth and protest he was already smiling at Elena and asking her what she was drinking. She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ears as she fumbled over her explanation while he looked at her like she was sprouting Shakespearean text.

"I'm Nikolai." He said, grinning at Elena who looked like she might pass out any second.

"I'm _Elena_…Elena Gilbert, this is my friend Bonnie." She added as a hasty afterthought, pointing a thumb at Bonnie who rolled her eyes when Nikolai didn't even look her way.

"It's lovely to meet you Elena. You're very beautiful." She squealed softly and dipped her head as her face heated up before she looked up at Nikolai again. Bonnie wanted to edge away but she didn't like the idea of leaving her best friend alone with the creepiest looking person she'd ever met. There was something off about his eyes – it was like there was no one home, but Elena was obviously blinded by his features, who Bonnie could admit to seeing a certain _something_ in.

"No _you_," Elena said with a quick wave of her one hand, "_You're_ all kinds of beautiful and you're _band_," her eyes bulged dramatically, "I've been on your Myspace page all week listening to your stuff." Nikolai's dark eyes glittered as she spoke, he was impossibly pleased by her gushing and fan-girling, completely ignoring her friend who looked set to vomit from boredom.

"_Wow_, I mean…I didn't even know we'd have fans here –"

"_Fan_." Bonnie interjected pointedly, wincing when Elena jabbed an elbow to her ribs.

"You do, you _totally_ do. I'm the biggest fan though, for sure." Elena said quickly, diverting the attention back to herself.

"Well Elena Gilbert," Nikolai said as he looked over his shoulder and nodded at the drummer who was flagging him over, "Consider this entire set dedicated to you." Elena gasped, a hand flying to her chest, where her BBF pendant was glittering in the dusty amber light that fell down on them.

"I – I, _thank_ you." Elena stammered and Nikolai winked, turning quickly on his heel to hop up onto the stage and face the crowd as he cleared his throat and looked over to Elena and Bonnie who were standing front and centre.

"Good Evening Mystic Halls," he said, his voice sounding suddenly huskier as he addressed the barely lucid crowd.

"It's Mystic Falls!" Someone yelled in return and he chuckled.

"Fucking right it is," he said, "_We're_ Low Shoulder and I hope you're ready to rock!" Elena 'whooped' and cheered, bouncing on her feet while Bonnie folded her arms over her chest and readied herself for whatever hellish sounds were about to assault her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Stay excellent. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**If You Go Into The Woods Today**

Damon was sitting, bobbing his head along to "_Hang Me Up To Dry_" by Cold War Kids when Stefan walked into the den. Frowning, the younger brother motioned for him to lower the volume. To which Damon held up his middle finger of the hand that was clinging to the bottle of bourbon.

"Your girlfriend doesn't get much right," Damon said over the melodious crooning of the vocalist, "But her music taste is on point." Stefan growled as he came to sit next to his brother, snatching the alcohol away easily considering how wasted Damon was.

"Leave Bonnie alone." Stefan snapped. Damon snickered.

"_Why_? You seem to be doing enough of that for the both of us, tell me, when did you realise that her friendship with the spawn of Satan was borderline _Sapphic_?" Damon snickered as reached down to his feet where more bottles were at the ready. Stefan rolled his eyes and took a sip from the one in his hand. Damon held up two bottles, one more aged than the other but he shrugged to himself, taking the younger brew, he didn't want to waste the good stuff. Especially considering how he wouldn't be able to tell the difference at this point. He bit down on his tongue curiously, amused when he felt nothing.

"So _that's_ what this is about," Stefan said with a bitter chuckle, "You and Elena have got to stop dragging Bonnie and I into your messes." Damon looked at Stefan askance, as if what he'd just said was the single most idiotic thing ever to be uttered by a person.

"Stefan, for once in your pathetic life could you please put your foot down and _mean it_?" Damon snapped, "Bonnie's with _Elena_ right now because you let it slide, yet again…" Damon began laughing then, "Or did she finally realise how small your dick is?" Stefan sent a swift smack to the side of his brother's head and shook his own in disappointment; though he knew somewhere in there Damon had a point. Not about his _dick_…about him not pushing to spend more time with Bonnie and letting Elena dictate the comings and goings of their relationship. His phone vibrated before he could think of berating his brother. It was Bonnie. "Let me guess, Bonnie's apologising for putting Elena first again – god, that girl is as predictable as she is tiny."

"She's _perfect_." Stefan snapped, "Hey!" he called out when Damon grabbed his phone away. Damon held out a pointed finger as he used his other hand to hold both his booze and the cell phone.

"If you text her back you're condoning her behaviour, _plus_," Damon went on intercepting Stefan's every attempt to get his phone back with impressive sloppy agility, "If you kept trying to get your phone back I'll just call her myself and tell her how you really feel."

"How the hell would you know how I _feel_ Damon?" Stefan growled, officially annoyed as he stopped trying to get his phone back, "That would require you looking up from between Elena's legs or pulling your mouth away from the nearest bottle of booze long enough to be my _brother_." Damon laughed even though his eyes had turned sad from Stefan's words.

"_Someone's_ got to get some between the two of us." Damon slurred and Stefan exhaled exasperatedly. "It's not my fault you don't know how to grab the opportunity when it writhes underneath you like I'm sure Bonnie does." Stefan's jaw ticked.

"Stop talking about her like that," Stefan hissed his hand suddenly at Damon's throat, "You might not respect women at all, or _yourself_ for that matter but I won't stand for you disrespecting the woman I love." Damon held his hands up in defeat, taking another sip of his drink before throwing Stefan's phone against a far wall, an unsteady grin moving his mouth as the device smashed to pieces.

"How's _that_?" Damon hissed, shoving at Stefan and wobbling to his feet, "I'm going to bed." Stefan watched as Damon ambled off, teetering this way and that as he tried to walk up the stairs. Hands balled into shaking fists Stefan made his way to the study. Chuckling dryly to himself he pulled out the spare phone that Bonnie had convinced him to buy after the first time Damon had broken his phone. Her number was already saved into his contacts and he sent her a message explaining what had happened – he hadn't even gotten to read her original message but he was sure Damon had been right when he said she was probably apologising. Bonnie always made things right in the end, it was who she was. It was also probably why she put up with Elena's shit; Bonnie could forgive just about anyone for just about anything. Stefan both loved and loathed that about her. Stuffing the phone in his pocket he went back to the den to clean the place up before heading up to Damon's room to make sure the idiot didn't choke on his inevitable vomit. Damon had had a good old time in the den; Stefan observed as he swept up a broken tumbler, ash and cigarette stubs that littered the floor as well as the ashtray they were originally in along with what he could only assume to be spilled weed. He was just done with Damon when his phone rang. Smiling broadly he swiped the screen to answer.

"My love –" His words were cut off when there was a loud bang in the background and he heard Bonnie shout out in surprise, her breathing tickling his ear as he heard movement on the other end of the line, feet digging into loose gravel to run away, "Bonnie? _Bonnie_! What's going on?"

_Earlier_

When the band started playing Bonnie's brows flew to her hairline; they were actually _decent_. Nikolai, the slimy bastard was actually an exceptional vocalist and Bonnie watched as the crowd in the Grille eased themselves on board to the impressive sounds of Low Shoulder. Bonnie's gaze flickered up to Elena's when the girl, who looked like she was seeing a Unicorn for the first time, had reached out to intertwine their fingers. Bonnie started to smile but then she noticed how dazed Elena's features were, like she was _high_ or something. Had she taken something, had her drink been spiked? Fear made quick work of Bonnie's thoughts when she remembered Nikolai and the other guitarist talking about girls like Elena 'never giving it up'. Bonnie squeezed her friend's hand to try and get her attention but Elena's smile only stretched a little further as she swayed lazily to the deceptively soothing sounds of the song that they were playing. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, to tug Elena to the bathroom where the light was brighter and she could see if Elena's pupils were dilated or not. Then something else caught her attention. The smell of something burning. Bonnie frowned as a flicker of a flame caught her eye on stage.

It all happened fairly quickly after that. The fire curled up and around the stage, travelling from one of the sound cables, to the walls until it reached up to like the shabby curtains framing the stage. People gasped; some backing away, others moving forward to warn Low Shoulder. Bonnie pulled on Elena's arm, grunting with effort when she realised that not only couldn't she move Elena on her own but the girl was physically staying put. Like being inches from an open flame was exactly where she wanted to be. Bonnie heard a creaking in the wooden rafters above them were the fire had spread to and pure panic kicked Bonnie into gear.

"Elena!" Bonnie barked, using all her strength to pull the girl away as a fluttering strip of burning curtain danced past them. Alarm snuck its way through the crowd, most of the drunken patrons stumbling over one another to get to the only exit of the building, which was the narrow entrance where the phlegm-ridden doorman had already abandoned his station. Bonnie didn't bother looking around, trying to see through the thickening smoke as she pulled Elena to the bathroom where she knew there was a window they could crawl through. As she ran, tugging Elena who had yet to react to anything around Bonnie screamed out in horror when a flaming wooden beam landed on Ahmet and Gale who hadn't even had time to cry out for help. Rearing backwards Bonnie had to steady herself before she slipped into a blind panic like everyone else. Weaving through the scattered chairs and overturned tables Bonnie pushed Elena into the bathroom with a huff and kicked the door shut behind them. "Elena! Go through the window!" Bonnie screamed, her adrenaline spiking and rising, making her jumpy and slightly hysterical at the horrifying turn of events. The smoke was quickly seeping into the bathroom as well, throwing an eye-burning haze in front of Bonnie, who was already struggling to see through her glasses. Elena nodded her head dreamily, like she was only just waking up. Bonnie pushed her none too gently and lifted her up onto the closed sticker toilet seat, patting the backs of her legs to spur her on. Once Elena had fallen through Bonnie hurried after her.

Landing with a shoulder-cracking thud Bonnie flipped herself over and sought out Elena who was sitting staring at the burning building. Knowing she should be calling the police or the fire brigade Bonnie yanked her phone out to call Stefan. Seeing she had a text from his second number she gritted her teeth, knowing Damon had picked a fight with him. She pressed dial but as she did someone behind her came out of the building, screaming, covered in fire. Bonnie's eyes bulged and she hustled over to Elena, pulling the girl to her feet and dragging her a good distance away from the building. She hadn't even realised the call to Stefan had connected when she shoved at Elena, making the girl run further into the parking lot. A loud bang went off and Bonnie shouted out in surprise, doubling her efforts to put as much distance between Elena, herself and the fire. Elena toppled over and sank to her knees, legs folded under her as her head lolled this way and that. Dropping to her haunches Bonnie lifted Elena's head to get a better look at her face as she pressed the cell phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"_Stefan_!" Bonnie half screamed, "Stefan's there's been a _fire_… The Grille it's… people are…Elena's not okay, I mean she didn't get burnt but something's _wrong_ with her she's not saying anything…I don't know what to do… _Oh_… _shit_." Bonnie wailed the last part, her hysteria fully settling in. Stefan leapt down the stairs and grabbed his keys, forgoing his jacket as he sped to his car.

"I'm on my way." Bonnie sagged with relief at his words as tears streaked her face. Hanging up she tossed her phone aside and held both of her hands on either side of Elena's face.

"Elena! _Elena_, say something." Bonnie begged when she noticed something black stumbling into view to her left. She looked up to see Nikolai dusting off his jeans as he toyed with a tumbler of brown liquid in his one hand. He spotted Bonnie and his face lit up, like he was seeing a friendly face at a neighbour's barbeque. The rest of his band casually patted his back as they headed to their nondescript van. Could they _get_ any more creepy?

"There you are!" He called out, taking quick strides towards them, Elena moved then to face him and Bonnie wanted to _smack_ her, "I've been looking everywhere for you." Bonnie scowled and jumped when there a loud groan as a part of the building's roof caved in. "Here, you look like you're in shock," Nikolai said as he moved the tumbler to Elena's lips who drank at it with surprising desperation. "There you go." He crooned as she guzzled it down in record time. Bonnie shooed at him and pulled Elena closer to her side. Nikolai looked at her then and Bonnie's chest constricted when he smiled at her. It was like looking into the mouth of a dead shark; all the teeth were still there and the promise of danger still lingered even though it wasn't alive anymore…but something told you not to get closer, just in case. Bonnie swallowed uncomfortably and redirected her eyes to the road, waiting to see Stefan's car. "You should come with me." Nikolai said and Bonnie, despite herself and the leftover smoke in her lungs barked an incredulous laugh.

"Sure." Elena said softly, her head rolling until she locked eyes with him and giggled. Bonnie's mouth fell open.

"Stefan's on his _way_!" Bonnie argued, tugging on Elena's arm even as Nikolai helped her to stand up, "We have your car here, why go with him?" Bonnie harped as she stood as well. Elena turned to look at her, a delicate frown riddling her forehead as she reached out and cupped Bonnie's cheek.

"You worry too much. It's just a van." Elena said, her voice somehow managing to sound pre-programmed and loving at the same time. Like that time they'd smoked too much weed and wanted to order in pizza and Elena had ended up convincing the delivery guy to give it to them for free.

"Yeah _Bonnie_," Nikolai chirped cheerfully as he tossed an arm over Elena's shoulder, "It's just a van."

"And _I'm_ a fan." Elena said, hiding her giggles behind her hand. Nikolai laughed loudly at that and Bonnie's head tilted, the flames behind them, the screaming people and Nikolai and Elena's smiling faces in front of her unsettled her. A cold dread filled her chest and she began to shake her head, even as Nikolai turned Elena away. "Bye Bon-Bon, I love you." Elena threw over her shoulder and Bonnie's chest shook as she tried to rein in her sobbing and say something, _anything_ to get Elena to stay. She watched as Nikolai threw up a hand with two fingers pointing up as they walked off to the van. Bonnie took a step forward and then another, watching as the Elena stepped in and Nikolai turned then, the same manic smile crawling across his face as he shrugged and rolled the door shut, winking at her. Bonnie had caught Elena's eye before the door had slammed shut and she didn't know what it was about that split-second moment, but it broke something inside of Bonnie. She could feel it, a part of the Elena she'd loved longer than she cared to remember, twisting itself off and falling away. A confused sob bubbled and choked its way out of Bonnie as the van pulled away and she sank back down to the ground. She heard the sound of a wailing siren in the distance, in perfect harmony with someone else's screaming as they flailed on the ground and Bonnie would have helped them, or tried to, if her chest hadn't suddenly seized up as she fell backwards, awkwardly on the ground. Shock, smoke inhalation and something far more terrifying loomed over her and all Bonnie could do was try and catch her breath again. She heard the scraping of swerving tyres nearby and a door hurriedly opening and closing before Stefan called her name.

"_Bonnie_! Bonnie? Bonnie, _where are you_ – Bon, _fuck_ Bonnie!" He yelled as he ran and fell to his knees and pulled her upright and onto his lap, "Bonnie talk to me." Tears welled up in her eyes as she sucked in a loud breath and jerked forward, coughing violently. He rubbed her back as he trailed unbelieving eyes at the scene around him. Quickly, when he was sure she could breathe he held out the inhaler he had with him in case Bonnie had an emergency – like this one. She almost went cross-eyed with relief and used it to clear up a pathway to her lungs as she continued to cough up smoke. "Bonnie's where's Elena?" Bonnie felt a vein throbbing in her forehead with all her wheezing but she pulled it together and lifted herself up to look at him.

"She left," Bonnie said and Stefan's confusion darkened to anger before he spotted Elena's car behind her, Bonnie noticed, "She left with the band." Stefan sneered then – that was fucking _typical_ of Elena. Always putting everything before Bonnie. Her vagina included.

"I swear to –"

"No Stefan, you don't _understand_." Bonnie argued feebly, her voice hoarse and her head growing heavy.

"We're not arguing about this, I'm getting you to the hospital." Stefan said, her voice stern, leaving no room for argument. "I'll call Elena when we get there." Bonnie nodded as her head fell back, all the adrenaline falling away, coupled with Stefan's presence, she let her eyes fall closed.

_Meanwhile_

It felt like a switch had been suddenly pressed on in Elena's head. She looked around herself with quickly building apprehension and fear. Looking at the band members that weren't even acknowledging her she turned to their instruments, the posters, the demonic pentagrams and a photo of a goat's skull; the horns curling and extended upward as if to reach her. A quick gasp left her and her wide eyes implored any reaction from the men in front of her. She looked to the front of the van where Nikolai and the guitarist were sitting, bickering about something. Her ears prickled at the sound of her name.

"…I'm telling you man, she's a _virgin_." The guitarist said, his voice stressing the word 'virgin' with an edge Elena couldn't identify. Utterly horrified and wondering why Bonnie would have let her leave with these men in the first place tears lined her lashes and she swallowed a sob as she opened her mouth to speak.

"He's _right_!" Elena cried out, "I'm a virgin," her eyes begged them for freedom, "I don't know anything about sex, never had it, I'm…I'm _saving myself_…You should, you should find a girl who knows how to sex you right or…God, please don't hurt me." The last part was lost in a loud sob as fear shook her. Nikolai turned to smile at her, his eyes flat and lined with black – why she'd ever thought anything good could come from talking to a guy wearing eyeliner was beyond her. His teeth seemed sharper, his skin paler, his shoulder bones jutting out through the thin black v-neck shirt he was wearing. The golden glint of the pentagram dangling from his neck was what hit the last nail into the coffin for Elena. She knew she was about to die, and it was going to be brutal, Nikolai's next words confirming her suspicions.

"We're not going to _rape you_, what do you think we do here? We make music, we're not monsters." His words would have soothed her some if his smile hadn't widened with every word.

"Then let me _go_!" She begged, even as the van swerved to a stop. Her eyes flitted around her in a panic, but before she could get her hands on a drum stick, or a book, or that _lone shoe_ to defend herself the side door slid open with a screech and Nikolai pulled her out with more force than necessary. She fell into his arms and he began to drag her deeper into the woods.

After about ten minutes of them all walking while Elena tried her best to dig her heels into the ground, to scream for help while she cried they reached the infamous waterfall. There was a wide tree stump near the edge of it and Elena's eyes flickered from the stump to the whirlpool circling the bottom of the waterfall. It was renowned for being endless, scientists had been studying it for years, wondering where the water resurfaced, but found no answers. Thus it was aptly dubbed the _Hell-Hole_ of Mystic Falls; everyone convinced that it was a portal to the seventh circle itself. Elena was shoved forward, towards the stump and she found herself hog tied to it minutes later, thrashing and crying out for mercy. Nikolai held a finger to her blubbering mouth, his face a look of mock sympathy as he pulled out a long knife with serrated edges.

"This is going to be gnarly." He said with a nod to the rest of the band members while Elena's voice turned hoarse from her hysterics. "Hey. Did you bring the …thing?" He asked, waving the knife around casually while the guitarist patted down his pockets before taking out a crumbled page. This earned an unimpressed look from Nikolai but the guitarist shrugged and mumbled something about _Wikipedia_. The guitarist also handed him a piece of fabric or something and he grinned; shoving the bandana into Elena's mouth to muffle her cries.

"You have to chant it three times and then you know… make the sacrifice." Another voice piped up and Elena's chest throbbed with the aching of her thrashing heartbeat. Nikolai nodded as his eyes scanned over the scribbles on the page in his hand.

"Okay quick band meeting," Nikolai said with an exasperated sigh and all the other members shuffled forward, one groaning while another rolled his eyes. "Next time we need a scribe, don't let Doug do it, are we all in agreement?" He asked, holding up the page with words scrawled onto it that would befit a distracted five-year old. Everyone nodded, and the guitarist, _Doug_, stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking sufficiently chastised. "Awesome." Nikolai said, turning back to face Elena. Clearing his throat he held the page out over her body and began the ritual. "We call upon Spirits who bid for the Devil to hear our request, we have here, a waxing moon," he pointed the knife up to the sky and Elena's wide brown eyes looked upward to the sliver of the planet that had cast an eerie glow over them all, "A virgin, by the name –" He frowned and moved forward, pulling the gag out of her mouth, "What's your name again?" he asked.

"_Elena_…" she sobbed and he nodded, making a rolling motion with his hand, "Gilbert," she stammered, "Elena Gilbert." Patting her cheek he stuffed the cloth back in and continued.

"The Virgin _Elena Gilbert_, whom we offer to Satan in exchange for our _only_ wish; to be the most awesome and most famous Indie band in all of America."

"That's not how it goes." Doug cut in and Nikolai whipped his head around to stare at him drolly.

"No shit _Scribbles_," Nikolai snapped, "I'm getting to the good stuff now." Then he began to chant in some language Elena couldn't understand, with the hesitance and patience of someone speaking a language for the first time. "Hold this." He said, tossing the page behind him and then raised both arms as his hands curled around the hilt of the dagger. With a wink at the writhing girl tied to the tree stump he let out a roar and began to hack at her relentlessly, her blood splattering out as she screamed even with the bandana cutting off her final sounds. Soon, she stopped moving altogether and all that could be heard was Nikolai's heavy breathing as he sucked in mouthfuls of air and licked his bottom lip, eyeing out his handiwork. "She's dead right?" Doug leaned forward a little and peered down at Elena. Her beautiful face, like Nikolai's was lined with streaks of her blood, her body slack and still. Nodding to Nikolai he watched as the lead singer began laughing, wiping off the excess blood on the blade on the girl's jacket before tossing it into the churning water. "Let's toss her and leave… you guys want Chinese or Burgers?" Nikolai asked, his hands on his hips as he leaned backwards, stretching his body casually, jerking his head to Elena, indicating that someone else was going to do it. "I almost threw my back out, I'm not lifting her as well." He complained, taking a few steps away and lighting a cigarette.

Ten minutes later, the knife, the rope, the bandana, and the girl were thrown into the Hell Hole.

Thirty minutes after that Elena's dripping feet landed with a thud back onto the forest floor after she launched herself up at out of the swirling whirlpool. Dripping with a mixture of water and blood the girl rotated her neck languidly before she drew in a breath and locked in on _one_ person in particular. A slow smile curled her face as she began to walk forward with fumbling feet, trying to focus on where she was going instead of the roaring hunger that was clawing at her insides.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
